1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extrudable multiphase liquid cleansing compositions of the type typically used in skin and hair cleansing or shower gel compositions and which compositions contain both an acid and soap phase compositions that are separated.
2. Background of the Invention
Fatty acids are essential lipids that are necessary for skin health and function. Normally during washing, the action of surfactants is to remove essential fatty acids from the skin. Superfatted soap bars have been used to supply fatty acids to replace those stripped away during the washing process. It is known to produce free fatty acids in soap compositions by adding acid to the blend in order to produce such superfatted soap bars. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,367 describes a process where neutral soap in the fluid state can be blended with sulfonic acid to form a super fatted soap bar. PCT publication WO 95/02035 discloses the use of citric and other acids to form free fatty acids in a fat blend. PCT publication WO 97/11148 discloses the use of specific carboxylic acids to react with soap to form free fatty acids in the manufacture of a superfatted soap bar.
Surprisingly it was found that essential fatty acids may be deposited on the skin through the use of a liquid/semi-solid composition containing distinct acid and soap phases that are prevented from mixing until the composition is applied to the skin. Further it is observed that the lather volume of each of the separate phases is significantly reduced during product use after the phases are blended.